


[Banner] Promise Me Love

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [83]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Cover art for the fic 'Promise Me Love' by (writer unknown) for the 2016 Heroine Big Bang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who the writer is for this fic, and I don't have a link for the story. However, once I do have it I will link to the story but here is a little summary that came with the story claiming. 
> 
> **Story Summary:** In which Alex and Astra get married, and Kara is completely oblivious.


End file.
